12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider (Character)
(Warning Major Spoilers) Spider (Also Known Spider-Boy) is a giant female seven-legged man-sized piano-playing spider makes bug-like noises & weaves a web in Fitz's house, in "Spider", In "Bowtime", it is revealed that she was Fitz's Daughter that was crying in a crib until she morphs into Spider implying this was Spider's true identity, but it's possible that CJ Muff (Who was a Person mentioned by Roostre who escaped Q109) could actually be mouse's baby that shape-shift into a spider by something called Arachnid-Xenomorphintation, it has to do with shapeshifting into a spider, The Spider is later revealed to be C.J Muff. This was hinted at by the earlier Arachnid Xenomorphintation reference in "Corndog Chronicles", along with Roostre's observation on the Spider in "Booger Haze", saying "I know you." Appearances Spider has a gray body, with two eyes, two teeth as mouths, seven legs instead of 8, the spider also has some like human-like features (despite it being arachnid) such as small pieces hair & two ears. Season 1 The Spider doesn't appear that much in Season 1, she is first seen in "Spider" inside Fitz's House with a giant web and also weaves an arrow in its web. The Spider wearing a bowtie can also be seen walking through Shark's party in "Adventure Mouse". Season 2 The spider makes a lot more appearances in Season 2 compared to Season 1, she can be seen in Liquor's basement in "Bowtime" After Liquor leads Roostre to the basement. Liquor stands behind him and hits him in the head with a pipe & drops a bowling ball at him knocking him at out, while offscreen Spider makes a spider web and traps Roostre into the web After Liquor tells Roostre "You come too close to restarting everything. You'll set the alarm." Roostre is confused by this, as the shadow of Spider is shown. In "Surgery Circus", Roostre still being stuck in a giant web made by the Spider, Roostre talks to the Spider about his close friend, CJ Muff, Roostre says "This is Like Muff, Dude, You Better Ditch That Muzzle Loader And Get A Damn A.R. Before That Thing Come Crashing Of The Woods, Yeah, But He Wouldn't Listen, Son Of Bitch Ran Off With Muff In His Damn Mouth, Found Him 3 Day's Later Down By The River, He Seemed Ok At First, But He Wasn't Ok, If You Know What I Mean", Spider almost leaves by climbing up the stairs, Roostre responds to "Man, Spider, Then He Went Crazy, Running Around, Screaming How He Was Gonna Quit Q109 And All This Stuff, How They Were Out To Get Him, Like, They Were Gonna Come And Get Him In The Night Or Something Weird Like That", Later Spider tangles up Roostre in a cocoon on her web, Roostre gets mad & he thought he & the spider we're getting to know each other After This & Roostre is adducted by Spider offscreen. In "Booger Haze" he takes Roostre to a desert cave and summons a swarm of musical notes that attack Roostre's farm. Roostre eventually recognizes Spider, telling him "I know you,". In "Enjoy The Arm", Roostre asks Spider to stop playing the piano & to give him the item. Once he gets the guitar, the Spider unravels his cocoon so he can play. Roostre performs a song about guns, due to him loving them, The Spider dances to Roostre's music, however, to get interrupted by alarm about the destruction of Roostre's corndog Farm, Roostre tells Spider about his Corn-Droid, which he wants to use to destroy everything. In "Meat Warrior", After Flying on Jetpacks with Spider, they enter The Sewer System, beneath the town, Roostre leads Spider to the hidden Corn-Droid. He shows Spider the pad that powers on the Corn-Droid. Though, the hand needed to activate the robot is his right hand, his missing hand. In "Meaty Dreamy", Roostre and Spider are still in the sewer system are waiting for the hand, as Roostre says it's his "homing hand." In "Pre-Reckoning", The Producer Man, Fitz, Liquor, Skillet, and Cyber Green Sweater Woman descend the sewer system's ladder to reach him, Roostre hears some noise, Cyber Green Sweater Woman shoots Producer Man to fall down with everyone down the ladder next to Roostre and Spider in the Sewers To Get The Hand out of Producer Man's head however Much Later, the city is being destroyed by Shark and the Bowtie Bots wrecking Havoc, this makes the ground shakes where Mouse, Skillet and Cyber Green Sweater Woman enter the surface to fight off the Tiebots and Shark. Eventually, Spider kills the Producer Man to obtain Roostre's hand to active the Corn-Droid. In "Farewell", Spider doesn't appear but she reveals himself to be CJ Muff. INVICTUS The Spider also makes a reappear in the 12 oz. mouse special "INVICTUS", where he appears in the real world, which does not undergo any mutation, encountered by Fitz at night, the spider cocoons his bed, pizza boxes & all the other stuff, later a Bee Exterminator named Buzby chases the Spider out with a chaingun and teleports away, later it's revealed that the Spider was working with Shark and the Rectangular Businessmen, in Shark's Monitor Room, The spider enters the room with a cast on his arm, as Shark scolds him by saying "I sent you out to do one thing and one thing only, and all you do is stand there not doing the thing I sent you to do." Appearances Appearances List: "Spider", "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Enjoy The Arm", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Pre-Reckoning" & "INVICTUS". Notes/Trivia * Spider has received a Fan nickname Spider-Boy because Roostre called him by this nickname in "Enjoy The Arm".Category:Characters Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Protagonists